Injection valves are in widespread use, including in internal combustion engines. They may dose the fluid into an intake manifold of the internal combustion engine or directly into the combustion chamber of one or more cylinders of the internal combustion engine.
Injection valves may have various forms to satisfy various needs for various combustion engines. Therefore, for example, their length, diameter, as well as various elements of the injection valve responsible for the way the fluid is dosed, may vary within a wide range. In addition, injection valves may accommodate an actuator for actuating a valve needle of the injection valve, e.g., an electromagnetic actuator.